Decision
by mysticahime
Summary: Mati. Ya, Dimitri menginginkan itu. Lebih baik mati daripada menjadi Strigoi. Aku memahami keinginannya itu. - Rose centric


**Disclaimer: **_Vampire Academy; Shadow Kiss_ adalah milik Richelle Mead—saya menggunakannya untuk melepas kegalauan yang saya dapatkan setelah membaca bukunya.

**Warning:** Canon dari bab 27 sampai 28. IC? OOC? Angst yang agak gagal. Rated T semi M.

.

.

**Decision**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

Aku ingat bagaimana aku menjerit—jeritan yang bahkan tak pernah kumimpikan selama ini; aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa aku akan menjerit seperti ini. Terlalu histeris, sangat bukan _aku_.

Tapi, apa artinya memaksa menjadi aku? Apa artinya memaksakan diri bertahan bila satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupertahankan berada dalam bahaya? —tidak, ini bukan sekadar dalam bahaya. Bisa dibilang, _terancam_.

Jantungku seolah-olah luruh—meleleh seutuhnya dan luruh bersama dengan jeritanku yang melengking. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, sama sekali _tidak bisa_.

Pengendalian diriku runtuh seutuhnya ketika aku melihat Dimitri limbung dan tubuhnya ditahan oleh seorang Strigoi di lantai gua. Gigi Strigoi itu tertanam dalam lehernya—Strigoi pirang yang tak kuketahui namanya. Strigoi yang mengancam akan mengambil Lissa dariku.

Ia tidak berhasil mengambil Lissa dariku—_belum_, tapi aku tak berencana untuk membiarkannya menghisap darah Lissa.

Tapi dia berhasil menumbangkan Dimitri dan meminum darahnya.

Jeritanku panjang—mengerikan, dan sesaat aku tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah jeritanku sendiri. Diriku seolah dicabik-cabik ketika melihat keadaan Dimitri. _Dimitri_.

Iris yang dibatasi lingkaran merah itu menatapku, tapi aku tak sanggup mencegah diriku untuk menolong Dimitri.

Dimitri adalah hidup_ku_. Separuh jiwaku. Dan aku tak yakin aku mampu menahan diriku untuk menyelamatkan _jiwaku_. Tidak akan.

Dan ketika aku mulai berlari untuk menghampiri keduanya—menggenggam erat pasak perak di tangan kananku, membiarkan gelora amarah membuncah dalam diriku—sebuah lengan mencegah diriku bergerak.

Aku terus menjerit—menjerit agar mereka melepaskanku. Membiarkanku menolong Dimitri. Itu _Dimitri_. Setengah sadar, aku berontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri. Aku harus menyelamatkannya.

Sebuah tamparan menyeret kesadaranku, dan aku menemukan diri berhadapan dengan Janine Hathaway—ibuku. Mata coklatnya berpendar sedih, namun ia tetap memaksaku untuk kembali ke akademi, agar kami semua aman dalam perlindungan sihir.

Sesak. Napasku sendiri seolah menghambat kecepatan kedua kakiku membawaku berlari ke tempat aman. Setengah bagian dari diriku ingin segera menusuk Strigoi dengan pasak perak, menyingkirkan makhluk tak bernyawa itu dari Dimitri. Setengah dari diriku yang lain tidak yakin bisa menentang belasan pengawal terlatih yang mencegahku mewujudkan keinginan setengah diriku yang satunya.

Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan angin dingin menampar-nampar kulitku yang terasa perih. Air mataku mengering seutuhnya—berbanding lurus dengan jiwaku yang juga mengering.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Sama sekali tidak kusadari. Kini waktu hanya terasa seperti dimensi yang hampa. Kosong. Tak berarti.

Tidak ada lagi yang kutunggu-tunggu selama menjalani hari-hari. Sesuatu seperti... sesi latihan tambahan bersama Dimitri.

Masih jelas terlintas dalam pikiranku betapa aku merasa kesal padanya—Garda Belikov—ketika ia berhasil mengalahkanku di Portland dan menyeret kembali aku dan Lissa ke akademi setelah dua tahun kami melarikan diri ke dunia manusia. Betapa aku berusaha membangkang saat berada dalam kantor Kirova, dan ia menyelamatkanku dengan bersedia mengorbankan waktunya untuk mengadakan sesi latihan bersamaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa saat-saat berlatih bersama Dimitri akan selalu menjadi bagian yang kutunggu-tunggu setelah seharian menghadiri kelas-kelas novis.

Aku ingat semua detilnya.

Masuk ke ruang latihan dengan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana latihan dengan model serut, mengenakan sepatu olah raga dan rambut diikat. Lalu aku akan menemukan Dimitri sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, membaca novel Western kesukaannya. Lalu ia akan menyuruhku lari mengitari lapangan dalam cuaca dingin—dan aku akan mengeluarkan komentar sinisku kepadanya, memancing kemarahannya dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kamerad'.

Dan segala sesuatunya berubah. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang _lain_ padanya. Sesuatu yang membuatku... tertarik.

Dimitri beda dengan laki-laki lainnya. Ia serius dan selalu berhasil menahan dirinya—kecuali pada beberapa saat ketika bersamaku.

Aku ingat bagaimana ia menenangkanku ketika ibuku menyeretku keluar dari pesta bangsawan hanya karena aku mengobrol dengan Adrian Ivashkov dengan gaun sutra merah yang diberikan oleh Tasha Ozera—bibi Christian. Aroma _aftershave_-nya yang lembut seolah menyelimutiku dan lengannya yang hangat melingkari bahuku. Rambutnya yang terasa lembut ketika aku dan dia sama-sama terkena mantra kompulsi gairah akibat ulah Victor Dashkov yang ingin menjadikan Lissa sebagai penyembuh pribadinya.

Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa merindukannya. Aku _sangat_ merindukannya. Aku begitu merindukannya hingga aku rela memberikan apa saja untuk kembali bisa bertemu dengannya. Untuk bisa kembali mengulang masa-masa indah ketika aku bersamanya.

Aku ingat bagaimana ia menenangkanku setelah pembunuhan Strigoi pertamaku, dan kami berjanji untuk mempelajari hal-hal lainnya. Juga saat-saat aku memojokkannya di sudut ruangan latihan, menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu menahan diri, menutup diri—aku membenci bila ia melakukan hal itu karena _aku memahaminya_, sama seperti ia memahami_ku_.

Juga soal malam pertama kami di kabin yang pernah ditempati Tasha saat kunjungannya selama liburan ski. Dapat kuingat jelas bagaimana aku merasa bahagia, tidak mengingat apapun yang ada di dunia selain dirinya. Aku ingin bersama Dimitri, sangat ingin.

Juga ciuman terakhir kami setelah Dimitri memberitahukan keputusannya untuk berhenti menjadi pengawal agar kami bisa terus bersama. Benar-benar ciuman terakhir, karena setelah itu semua tragedi dimulai.

Seluruh memoriku memetakan betapa aku dan Dimitri sangat saling membutuhkan. Kami saling mengerti, tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Kami juga khawatir akan ramalan Rhonda—Moroi peramal di Istana—bahwa Dimitri akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Aku benci Strigoi—melebihi alasan-alasan tertentu. Semua _dhampir_—makhluk yang mewarisi genetis setengah vampir dan setengah manusia sepertiku—dan Moroi—vampir hidup—membenci Strigoi. Strigoi adalah vampir mati yang mengincar darah Moroi untuk menambah kekuatan mereka—setidaknya bisa dibilang begitu.

Aku benci Strigoi karena mereka mengincar Moroi, yang berarti mereka mengincar Vasilisa Dragomir—Lissa. Aku benci Strigoi karena mereka telah membunuh Mason Ashford—novis yang tergila-gila padaku, walau aku berhasil membunuh Strigoi itu. Dan aku benci Strigoi karena... mereka membunuh Dimitri—secara teknis, walau sebenarnya Dimitri tidak benar-benar mati. Ia berubah menjadi Strigoi. Pengawal yang bertugas membawa kembali jenazah korban Strigoi tidak menemukan tubuh Dimitri. Rhonda tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa Dimitri akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Sesuatu yang... bukan aku. _Jiwanya_.

Dimitri membenci Strigoi sama seperti aku membenci mereka. Strigoi adalah makhluk abadi tanpa jiwa. Strigoi akan terbentuk ketika Moroi tanpa sadar membunuh orang yang mereka minum darahnya, atau bila digigit Strigoi lainnya. Saat tugas perdanaku sebagai pasangan pengawal bersama Dimitri, kami berdua sempat berdiskusi mengenai kebencian kami dan betapa kami lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi Strigoi.

_Kami memilih mati daripada menjadi Strigoi_.

Mati.

Napasku terasa lebih sesak ketika aku memikirkannya.

Mati. Ya, Dimitri menginginkan itu. _Lebih baik mati daripada menjadi Strigoi_. Aku memahami keinginannya itu.

Dan keinginan itu membuatku mengambil keputusan terbesar dalam hidupku. Keputusan yang akan mengubah segalanya—bahkan akan mengubah kehidupan beberapa orang, salah satunya Lissa.

Aku ditakdirkan menjadi pengawal Lissa, terlebih semenjak ia menghidupkanku dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluarganya—dan juga _aku—_dan membuatku 'dicium bayangan'—setidaknya itu yang orang-orang sebut. Lissa bahkan memberikan _chotki_ yang menjadi lambang pengawal Dragomir padaku, pertanda bahwa aku akan segera menjadi pengawalnya setelah lulus dari akademi.

Dan keputusanku akan membuat 'janji'ku pada Lissa tergoyahkan.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya dengan perasaan sesak. Butuh setiap serat dalam tubuhku untuk menguatkan pilihanku. Dan akhirnya aku mantap.

Aku akan pergi dan membunuhnya. Pria yang kucintai, demi memenuhi keinginannya.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Fic _ini hanyalah hasil kegalauan saya setelah membaca buku Vampire Academy, _Shadow Kiss_. Tragedi di bagian akhir buku itu benar-benar membuat saya ingin melukiskan perasaan Rosemarie Hathaway setelah ditinggal Dimitri Belikov—mentor sekaligus pria yang dicintainya. Hancur, itu yang saya rasakan, dan saya berusaha menuangkannya dalam _fic_ ini—sangat berharap Anda sekalian bisa merasakan seberapa menyakitkannya perasaan Rose setelah mengetahui Dimitri menjadi Strigoi.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, soal bio saya... saya tidak bisa memastikan kapan saya bisa menulis seperti semula. Perubahan diksi sangat saya rasakan dalam fiksi ini, dan mungkin perlu waktu lama untuk kembali pada diksi saya yang sebelumnya.

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**Bandung, 1 Mei 2011, 02.09 a.m**

**mysticahime—HIATUS**


End file.
